The New Comer
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: Two strange women make an appearance... One to the dark mage, and one to our favourite guild Fairy Tail! What secret do they harbor and how will this influence from Natsu and the others, to the whole of Fiore? [I apologize for the inadequate summary, but please bare with me here!] (Rating and genre may change) *Updates when possible*


**A/N: This is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic! :) Please let me know if it's a good idea or not! It's kinda short, I realize, but I felt like I wanted to 'test the waters' first, you know? So without further adieu, here is the first chapter! ^^**

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail were up and about their usual business that day. Drinking and chatting, lounging around, or picking a fight. Some were off on a job. Mirajane and Lucy were chatting, frowning at the obnoxious fire and ice mage, fighting again, hurling insults at each other.

"When will they ever stop?" Lucy whined, heaving a sigh at their immaturity. "Don't they ever get tired of it? What's the point of fighting so much anyways?"

Mirajane gave a short laugh, smiling fondly at the two. "They've been like this since they were kids. I really don't understand why it is that they constantly want to fight each other. We've never really bothered on asking. Besides, they probably wouldn't tell."

"That's true." Lucy giggled. "And they've probably already lost track of the reason, if they even had a motive to begin with."

Sure enough, as per the usual, Erza caught sight of the impending magic fight, and the potential destruction of guild property. Namely, everything inside the guild, and even the guild itself.

"Here we go again. Erza has to stop them."

Mirajane grinned in agreement.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop it!" The Queen of Fairies stepped in, slamming the palm of her hand into both their faces, forcing them apart several feet.

Both Natsu and Gray grasped their wounded face. Surely she could've hit them lighter? But no. This was the Erza they knew and loved in her entirety. She may be harsh and overly serious at times, but she was definitely brave, and more than willing to lay her life on the line for her guild mates.

"Ow!" Gray complained, but jumped to his feet, ready to battle again, as Natsu did the same, jeering at him. The blood was rushing to his head, and he unknowingly stripped again. Yes, this was most definitely just like any other day, except, that was before _she_ appeared...

"Silence! Stop this! If you-" But Erza was cut off, when Natsu suddenly perked up, losing interest in his rival, sniffing the air.

"Who is that?" Natsu questioned no one in particular. "I don't think I recognize the smell..." He furrowed his brows, staring expectantly at the door.

Everyone in the guild held their breath, silently and solemnly boring through the door. There came a short rap on the door, and Mirajane rushed out behind the guild's bar, sauntering to the front door. "You can come in!" She called, when she reached the door, watching expectantly. It certainly was not Master. He would've walked straight in.

The door creaked open, and the warm embrace of the spring sun momentarily blurred their vision, and when the person stepped inside the guild, a sharp inhale could be heard, rippling through the crowd of members.

A voluptuous young woman stood before them, rather timidly, and she flashed a charming smile, immediately enrapturing all the males in the room. Sharp azure blue eyes swept across the room, and her blond locks fell in waves to her shoulder. Unblemished fair skin gave way to flushed cheeks and luscious lips. She wore a tight blue tank top, coupled with black athletic shorts, and runners.

"Um, I was wondering if I could speak to your guild master?" The girl finally spoke, and her melodic voice carried around the room.

Since all the guys were in a daze, with steam rising from their face, and most of the girls were gawking at her figure, Erza, as usual, was the first to regain her senses.

"E-Erm... I apologize for the rudeness, but may we ask who you are? And what business you have with Master?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Marisa Kamiko. Pleased to meet you. I wish to join a guild and I heard this was an excellent guild. But that is only if you don't mind, I understand if-"

"Of course we don't!" Natsu exclaimed, recovering from his stupor, expressing the general opinion of the males in the room quite aptly. "We'd love for you to join! We're a tight family here at Fairy Tail!"

The males nodded in complete agreement. Who in their right mind would turn down a woman with this figure?! Lucy internally sighed at this, and was surprised when Erza smiled gently at the girl.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail! Shall we show you around? Master should be back from his meeting soon."

"I would love that."

* * *

A young man leaned against a thick trunk of the trees, staring abysmally at the grassy forest floor sulking alone. A cool spring breeze played with the branches above his head, rustling the leaves, but aside from that, all was quiet.

"The world will reject me again." The man stated morosely, staring depressingly at the forest floor. "Natsu... Where are you...?"

Movement amongst the foliage caught his attention, and a nearby bush rustled before someone stepped into view.

A voluptuous young woman stood before him, in a confident manner, and she flashed a charming smirk. Sharp azure blue eyes observed him, and her blond locks fell in waves to her shoulder. Unblemished fair skin gave way to flushed cheeks and luscious lips. She wore a tight blood red tank top, coupled with a black skirt, and matching black flats.

"Zeref." Her melodic voice rang clear through forest, informally addressing and acknowledging the dark mage.

"What is it?" The man replied emotionlessly.

"When will you quit sulking around and pitying your situation. The time is almost up." The woman lectured sternly. "I wish for you to take action."

After a short moment of silence, Zeref dipped his head, before answering. "As you wish, Kishinko. But do not blame me if I lose control."

Marisa chortled. "Call me Marisa, Zeref. And I trust you have more self-discipline then that." And with that, she disappeared from sight.

* * *

**A/N: Kami means God and Kishin is a Japanese demon God, which translates to 'fierce demon'. So that's it for the first chapter! :) Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
